This invention relates to X-ray mapping analysis methods which examine distribution of elements by irradiating samples with an electron beam or an X-ray beam or the like and detect the X-rays induced from the sample.
Conventionally element boundary cannot be detected in a resolution finer than the size of the primary beam, such as an electron beam and an X-ray beam, radiated to the sample to be measured. The detected result is used as mapping data as it is; mapping data is output by setting a threshold value of X-ray intensity and eliminating the data that is below the intensity threshold. However, in conventional methods, there are problems that threshold value which detects the actual element boundary line cannot be obtained as shown for X-ray intensity distribution 8 taken on section 7 in FIG. 1, and that in some conditions another boundary line is generated within the actual element boundary.